


Close Call

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [25]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maya's worried about her best friend.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Station 19  
Title: Close Call  
Characters: Maya Bishop and Andrea "Andy" Herrera  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Maya's worried about her best friend.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Stacy McKee owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Anxious

PUtP #25: Close Call

Maya was anxious as she paced and waited for Andy to arrive. They'd been clearing a warehouse that caught on fire when a beam had fallen on Andy.

She and the others immediately tried to move it. They also had to put the fire out. So, they'd split the team. Half worked the fire.

The other half tried to move the beam. It had taken time to move the beam and put the fire out. Thankfully they managed to do both.

Now, Maya waited as Andy arrived and was wheeled off. She sat down and hoped that her best friend would be okay.

The doctors came out some time later and told her that Andy would be okay. She was relieved when they said she could see Andy.

Maya got up and walked to Andy's room, knocked and then went inside. "Hey there, girlfriend. You scared us with your close call."

Andy nodded and looked at Maya. "I know you're worried, but I'll be okay in a few weeks. Get your butt over here and get comfortable."

Maya smirked. "Guess that scared you really good if you wanna cuddle."

Andy laughed and then winced. "Shut up and get over here."

Maya nodded and did just that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
